A Whole New World
by midnightwilight
Summary: So when do you know it's love?ALL HUMAN...SUMMARY INSIDE!OOC!
1. Chapter 1: Airport

**A/N: PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I'm kinda rewriting it...**

**it's basically the same though, no worry's!**

**Btw: this –**_airport_—**means back at the airport! Don't ask just read!**

**If you recognize this storyline from somewhere plz review and tell me, because I did copy this storyline from a foreign movie, which probably none of you have seen. But, I really don't like writing disclaimers and it would stress me out if I had to add more to it. So review or send me a message if you have any problems with it, because I'm not very sure if it's even allowed. **

**And the airport scenes are in third person POV, but the story is in first person. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would be a brilliant writer like Stephenie Meyer, but I'm not, thus we can conclude that I do not own Twilight.**

**Summary: **Edward Cullen is funny, nice, and a great friend. But, he doesn't get into fights and is your average good boy. Bella Swan is kind, pretty, funny, emotional, and also a great friend. But she will kill you if you get on her bad side. Edward and Bella are best friends. Only Edward can control Bella. Edward wants to have a nice peaceful girlfriend, while Bella wants a guy who is tough and can protect her. What happens after collage? When one gets a girlfriend and the other gets engaged?! The two share a love/hate relationship. This is a story about friends, love, and life…ALL HUMAN

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 1: Airport**_

_-airport-_

"_A whole new world!_

_A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming"_ Jasper, Alice, and Emmet sang together in the car.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at their atrocious voices and looked out the window.

"_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_ they kept singing

Rosalie turned her head and gave Emmet a dirty look and that shut him up instantly.

"Aw, come on Rose, don't ruin the fun!" Jasper whined from the backseat

"Would you guys just shut up?! That's the most annoying song ever, you guys know I have all that love shit from those crappy movies! And it just makes it worse when you guys sing that dreadful song!" she yelled

But they all smiled and laughed, while Rosalie scoffed at them.

Emmet pulled his jeep up to an empty parking space and they all hoped out of the car. The group slowly walked towards the entrance of the airport ready to greet the married couple.

"The flight is delayed" Alice said while looking at the TV screen where the flight listings were.

"Aw man! What do we do now?" Emmet whined. Rosalie shrugged and looked away.

"I know! Why don't we tell Rosalie the story behind the song 'A Whole New World'?" Jasper suggested while wiggling his eyebrows.

Both Alice and Emmet nodded eagerly and sat down by some luggage trolleys.

"Oh God! This gonna be one of those mushy love stories! I know how it goes! Boy wants girl, girl wants boy and then they find out and fall in love, blah blah blah" Rosalie said

"It's not like that Rose, I'm sure you'll like the story! Pwetty Pwease with a cherry on top. I haven't really looked back on the past for sooo long!" Alice pouted

"Ok fine" she sighed, she couldn't resist Alice' pout and walked over to where they were sitting.

"Well, are you going to tell me this story of what?!" Rosalie asked sarcastically, they all laughed and sat down.

"Okay, let's see, how do we start…" Jasper mumbled

"Oh I got it! So it all started with a boy named Emmet, and he was just so damn cool…" Emmet started while jumping up like a child

"No, no, no you have it all wrong, it started with a dream…" Alice explained.

**A/N: I know it's so short! But I'll update soon! **

**Review!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**A/N: Okay so I didn't have a lot of hw and so I'm happy!**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 2: The Beginning **_

**Edward POV**

_It was a desert landscape. The only thing you could see was rocks and cactus. There was a cowboy on a horse; you couldn't see his face because it was covered with a bandana. You could hear some kind of ringing sound in the distance. Slowly the cowboy took out a gun and galloped towards some kind of desk…wait, that's was __my__ desk!_

I suddenly jolted up from my nap and heard my phone ringing. I quickly picked it up and sighed when I heard the voice from the other line.

While I talked to the person on the other line, my mom walked in and gave me a suspicious look. I hung up and looked at the time, 5:30 a.m. Wow I stayed up studying the whole night, well besides my little nap…

I quickly put on a shirt over my wife beater and was trying to latch on my watch.

"Where are you going, don't you have your final exams today?" my mother questioned while her eyes narrowed.

"Mom, I know I do, but its Bella, I have to go" I said quickly pecked her cheek and ran out the door

--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--

I saw Bella standing in the white room looking out the window. It smelled very sanitary with a mix of dog food in the air. I walked into the wide hallway and you could see her long brown hair cascading down her back. I walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her neck as she laid her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her red eyes as she sniffed. Poor girl, she must have been crying all night, I wanted so much to make her feel better.

We sat down on the dull gray loveseat as I held her close to me. She cried into my shirt as we waited, moments later the doctor came in with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but I'm afraid she's gone" he said quietly

I looked at Bella with pity as she leaned onto my shoulder and started shaking with even more tears.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" I whispered in to her hair

_**A few days later**_

Bella decided to have funeral.

All of us; Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and me attended. The ceremony was held in Bella's backyard, and we gathered around the grave.

I looked at the picture in front of the grave of Lacy playing with her favorite toy and rolling around with it.

We all really missed that cat.

It was cute and really fun to play with, but I was kinda glad it died, Lacy never really liked me. But, that wouldn't be fair for Bella, whatever she wants I'm okay with it.

I heard Bella bawling and Alice's arms wrapped around her.

Emmet wasn't even cracking jokes and Jasper didn't even smile today.

It was going to be a long morning.

_**The next day**_

We all went to our little 'hideout' as we called it to hang out. Since the final exams were over there was really nothing to do.

Our 'hideout' was just a large gated area by the bay. There was a ruin of an old building where we usually sat on and talked.

But, Bella was still heartbroken about the loss and I understood. She sat on the edge of the wall with here her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Bella cheer up" I said

"May I walk you back to campus, m'lady?" I asked politely while bowing and giving her a hand to take.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. I led her back to campus took her around places trying to find something or someone to amuse her.

I really didn't like Bella being unhappy, it made me sad too…I think it was some kind of best friend thingy.

"Oh come on Bella, please cheer up" I pleaded

She just looked away and kept walking with her hands crossed against her chest.

I sighed. I guess I should just give it to her now.

**Bella POV**

I sat down at the coffee shop and drank the black drink in the cup. I sipped it and winced. Gosh black coffee _was_ really sour! Oh well, I didn't care. I missed Lacy so much, I couldn't believe she died! She was an angle, she was my daughter, my baby. I sighed as I wiped away the salty tears. And Edward over there was doing a lousy job of cheering me up. But, at least he cared. I was just in a bad mood.

Suddenly an old beggar passed by and placed a basket on my table. Wait…there are no hobos on campus. ..

I looked in the basket and saw the cutest kitten ever! In was so tiny I could pick it up with one hand.

I looked around to see who left it here. A saw Edward wrapped around some ragged cloth, smiling at me. I ran up to him pulled him into a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed into his shoulder. After what seemed like forever, I let go and smiled up at him.

"Happy?" he asked

I nodded furiously and pulled him into yet another hug. I heard him sigh in relief as I giggled.

**--**_**airport--**_

"Oh my god! She was upset over a cat! I thought it was someone in her family" Rosalie screeched

"Well, it was sad. And Bella…well, she took things really seriously" Jasper explained

"Oh, you should have seen her when she was really mad…she was a beast" Emmet said

Rosalie laughed as they continued the story.

--

**Edward POV**

"Just watch next time you call me that you'll get strangled to death!" I heard a very familiar voice screaming.

I ran over to where the yelled was coming from.

I finally saw a swarm of college students standing in a circle which was really hard to miss. I pushed through the crowd and saw Bella and Paul Whitley in a fight!

"You son of a bitch! What are you talking about, you are the one who called me a freakin' whore!" yelled Bella

"Would you just shut up, and calm down" Paul scolded

"I won't shut up until your slapped to death, you dick!" she screamed even louder and barged towards Paul. I had to work fast so I ran towards Bella and picked her up of the floor.

"Bella! Calm down!" I said over her screaming and squealing. I sighed and put her down in the crowd which held her down.

"Okay Paul let's settle this" I suggested, hoping it wouldn't lead up to a fight.

But, I was wrong. The whole crowd behind started to chant 'fight', which Bella obviously started.

"Your little girlfriend there spilled her drink all over me!" he yelled over the crowd.

"Hey, buddy, so do you think you got a good grade on your final exams?" I asked changing the topic to try and distract him. I really wasn't up for fighting, you could say I was a wimp but that wouldn't really be a good word. I have muscles, probably not as much as Emmet, but I do have them… I just don't use them. I don't believe in violence. Like they say violence is not the answer…or…at least I think they say that…

"Ummm I think I did ok" Paul replied confused on what I was asking

I started talking about some business issues, since he was in my major. Everyone in the crowd didn't know what I was doing.

Slowly Paul relaxed and started smiling. It was as if there wasn't a situation.

"C'mon I'll buy you some coffee" I said and led him to the Starbucks next door.

I quickly ordered 2 coffees; I took one and gave him the other.

"Well, I'll see you around Paul" and I waved good bye.

There was a visible relieved look on my face. At least that was settled.

"Thank you lord" I said under my breath

"C'mon Bella" I said and motioned towards our friends. She nodded and dragged her feet towards the group.

**--**_**airport--**_

"Oh my! Bella got that mad because she got called a whore?" Rosalie asked incredulously, she new that she would be really mad, but she wouldn't get into some kind of fist fight…especially with some guy…

"Yeah…but it was normal. Even if you told her to _shut up_ she may get mad at you, unless it was Edward of course…" Jasper explained

"Yup, that's Bella for you" Alice said

"But…Bella always threw the best parties" Emmet said wiggling his eyebrows

…_**to be continued…**_

**A/N: If you don't get the whole airport thing…they are telling a story and it's about Edward and Bella. I'm just writing the Edward & Bella story in their POV. And you never know you might get some other POV. **

**I'm sorry for any of the bad words! It was mostly to bring out Bella's character. And the 'whore' thing, yeah…it's lame…I couldn't think of anything else….sry**

**I'll update as soon as I can. **

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Partay!

**A/N: I update!**

**I got a several story alerts ten minutes after I posted, but none reviewed….**

**Please review! **

**Before you read I just want you to know this is NOT a JasperXBella story, you'll understand what I'm saying later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 4: Partay!**_

**Bella POV**

It was about 11:30 at night…I of course was having a 'graduation' party….

The lights were on my face, making me squint a little. The music was blaring in my ears. And there were some _really _drunk college kids dancing.

As for my parents…oblivious as always… they were of course getting charmed by Eddie over there.

I, on the other hand, was talking…no scratch that…flirting with Paul. Yes! The guy I had a tiny little fight with the other day. But hey! I have my mood swings.

I took another sip of the awful beer. I felt the sour substance run through my throat. I really didn't enjoy drinking alcohol. It was atrocious. But yet I still did…

I'm not sure if it was me or just peer pressure….

Just then I saw Jasper striding towards me with a weird look on his face.

"Hey Bella" he said nervously, I smiled up at him

"Hey Jazzy!" I said

**Jasper POV**

This was it.

I was going to ask Bella Swan to dance with me. Ever since I first met her I have had this little crush on her.

She was just so damn beautiful. Her brown silky hair cascading around the heart shaped face. And her brown eyes looking at you with curiosity, she was kind, sweet, and funny.

I quickly walked towards her, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Bella" I said anxiously, she smiled at me making me smile back at her.

"Hey Jazzy!, Are you enjoying the party?" she asked enthusiastically

"Yeah" answered with another weak smile.

"Actually I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" I asked apprehensively

Suddenly she frowned. "Jazz, you know I don't dance"

"I know, but I thought you'd like to give it a try" I said quickly

She laughed "Thanks Jasper, why don't you sit and talk with us" she suggested

I sighed and sat next her, oh well better luck next time.

**Bella POV**

When was this night going to end!

I had been sitting here talking to Jasper and Paul for at least an hour. We had nothing else to talk about.

Now that I think about it, I regret having this part.

But that's what you get for having Charlie and Renee as you parents and Alice as a friend. Chaos

Suddenly a hand popped out, "Can I have this dance?" a velvety voice asked. I smiled even wider at the voice.

"Yes you may" I said, from the corner of my eye I saw Jasper's face fall.

"But, I have to warn you I'm not a good dancer, you know I'm a klutz" I warned

"It doesn't matter, I'm always there to catch you" he said with a crooked smile. I laughed and took his hand.

**Jasper POV**

There _she_ was.

Laughing and having fun with _Edward_. He was my best friend, but right now, I despised him. He was the one who got all the girls and had the charming personality. And had a way of controlling Bella, but not in a bad way.

But, I had to say, they made a perfect couple. They just didn't know it.

I wonder who my perfect match is?

Is she out there somewhere? Or am I destined to be alone for eternity?

I think that's why I like Bella. I realize that I'm really not attracted to her. I was. But come on, every guy is. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and I could go on and on listing qualities.

But I didn't feel that connection with her.

I slowly walked outside where I took a stroll along the path of Bella's backyard.

"I do too" I heard a voice say

I quickly went jumped back behind the bushed, and popped my head out a little bit.

"They really would make a very cute couple, Edward and Bella" Renee said and sighed.

I slumped my shoulders and slowly walked back to the party.

Why couldn't _I_ look cute with anyone?

--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--

"I'll take the strongest of what you've got" I said to the bar tender

He nodded and handed me a bottle.

I opened the bottle and took a big slug of the Pepsi.

What? I hated alcohol!

"Hey what's wrong?" said a bell-like voice

I spun around and saw Alice standing there in all her glory.

I never realized how beautiful she was. She was short with cropped hair and a pixie-like face.

"Nothing" I said and turned away

"Aw, come on Jasper, you can trust me" Alice replied

"It's…It's just that, I feel left out, that something is missing, or that no one really cares for me" I murmured quietly

"Jasper" she whispered "You know that's no true"

"No I don't" I retorted

"_I_ care about you" she said and quickly pressed her lips against mine. And boy let me tell you _that_ was the best kiss I ever had! It felt like fireworks were supposed to go off it the background.

**Bella POV**

I quickly picked up the last beer can of the floor, and walked back to the group.

Everyone had left, except for Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward.

"Well, that didn't take to long" I said with a sigh after cleaning up

"It was fun! I saw a lot of hot girls today" Emmett said daydreaming about god knows what

I gave him a dirty look.

"B-but not as hot as you Bella" he quickly said

I chuckled and leaned against the wall.

But, something caught my eye. It was Alice and…Jasper?

And they were in a total make-out session.

My jaw dropped all the way to the floor. And all this time I though Jazz had a small crush on me. But, apparently I was completely wrong.

I nudged Edward and motioned toward the couple with my head.

He smirked and pointed them out to Emmett as well.

But, apparently that was a bad idea. Emmett, being Emmett, started whistling and howling, which ruined the moment. They quickly broke apart smoothing out their clothes!

Their faces were priceless.

--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--

We all decided to go outside and talk since the weather was nice. It was breezy but yet warm.

"So I was like-"Emmett started but was interrupted by someone singing.

"_Now we see everything that's going wrong  
With the world and those who lead it  
We just feel like we don't have the means  
To rise above and beat it_

So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change"

I looked up on the roof and saw my 26 year old-no-good-broke-stupid-artist of a brother, David.

He was the most immature person I've ever met; he was going to have to hit 30 in a few more years, why couldn't he just grow up.

"Shut up, David" I said, and started walking away when I heard a splash

I spun around and saw a soaked Edward.

"Oops! Sorry Eddie, I was aiming for Bells over there" he said laughing his head off.

I was furious. How dare he do that to _my_ friend! You don't see me going around to his friend and pouring a bucket filled with water on their heads?? But now that I think about it, that kid doesn't even have any friends…

I ran for the door where the stairs for the roof was, but I saw David jump of once I got inside.

I chased him back and forth until someone called my parents *cough* Edward….

"Ugh! And I had almost got him!" I whined

"Bella, be civilized" Edward said, I sighed and we walked to the little ramada in the backyard.

We talked and talked about the most random, stuff when Alice suddenly asked what song we would sing when we were in love or the song we would sing to the person they were in love with.

Emmett quickly raised his hand jumping up and down.

"I would sing 'Sexy can I' that song just really gets me…_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners, girl how you shake it, got a player like-_" Emmett started to sing

"Ok! We get is Emmet!" I whined as he pouted

"What about you Jasper" Edward said

"I think I'm already in love" Jasper said, making Alice blush a little

"What about you Bells?" Emmett asked

"Hmm… probably 'I won't say I'm in Love' you guys know me. I probably wouldn't, what about you Edward?" I said quietly

""_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_ he sang while looking deeply into my eyes while holding my hand. I blushed and giggled, that's Edward for you!

--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--:- -:--

The next day we all met up at our little 'hide out' and sat against the ruins of some building.

"I can't believe we're done with college" I mumbled while sighing

"Yeah, it went by so fast" Jasper said

Suddenly Alice started smiling.

"I know what we should do…go clubbing, except were going to play a little game" she said while smirking

"Alice…" I said with a warning voice

"And it's between Edward and Bella" she kept talking ignoring me

Suddenly the group got more interested.

"So, hears what you guys have to do, they have to look for a guy or girl the really like, and whoever finds someone first, wins, it's really simple, I just want to know if you can actually _find_ someone beside…" she trailed off

"Never mind, anyway…" and she went off rambling about rules and regulations, and all that shit.

In the back of my mind this didn't seem to be good.

But who knows, it's good to take risks…

**A/N: Yea I wrote this chapter really quickly for those of you who wanted another chapter or something. I'll update some more this weekend, probably not much during the weekday cause I'll get home pretty late each day and I have A LOT of homework. **

**Anyway, thank you readers!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

_midnightwilight_


	4. Chapter 4: A girl

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned both Twilight and Jaane Tu…ya Jaane na, but I don't so get over it!**

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 5: A Girl**_

**Edward POV**

I got back home at around 2:00 in the afternoon as I waved goodbye to Bella as she drove off.

It had always been tradition. Bella would _always_ drive me back home, especially since I was saving up for a Volvo.

I walked inside and saw my mom pacing across the floor.

"Edward" she said surprised as a closed the door

"Hey mom" I greeted her and kissed her on the cheek

I looked to the side where we had a picture of my dad. He was a great man he had been a rancher, he loved horses and taking care of them. But, he died about 2 years ago, and it's been hard especially with the whole money thing.

I quickly went up stairs to where I had a small piano; I sat down and played a melody letting me hands glide across the keys.

Oh, how I loved my piano….

--:--:--:--:--:--

9:00 time to get ready, I wore a plain black button up shirt, and some dark wash jeans.

That's it I'm ready.

**Bella POV**

Alice picked out an outfit for me, of course…

It was as if I was disabled or something, I can pick out my outfit myself!

I quickly curled my hair, burning myself in the process, and left my room.

Time to pick up Edward.

**Alice POV**

Ok, so I know this game sounds lame, but it's for their own good.

I'm actually trying to get them to realize they are perfect for each other.

I doubt there will be anyone that will actually catch their eye, beside each other of course….

Mwhahahahahah!

**Edward POV**

The line into the club was long, but it went by fast.

The weirdest thing happened right then.

These two men come galloping down the street with horses. They walked in all confidence as they entered the club.

In truth I really don't know what goes on in this city.

We walked into the club and saw the same scene. Drunk people across the floor, gliding and spinning around.

Okay, Edward, remember why you're here, you have to pick someone you like.

The truth was, I really didn't know what I wanted in a girl.

But I knew it was defiantly not someone like Bella, I loved her, she was my best friend, but she's way to high maintenance.

**Bella POV**

I got inside the club and looked around.

There were a bunch of drunk stupid humans here dancing, wait no, having sex with clothes on.

I snorted and look around for someone that would catch my eye. But I couldn't find anyone.

I wanted a guy who could protect and would be tough. Someone who would get into a fight just for me.

NOT someone like Eddie over there, he's such a wimp, he needs to toughen up.

**Edward POV**

I was by the bar talking to Bella.

"I bet I'm going to find a guy fast than you Eddie" she said while smirking. I chuckled, I think she would too.

That's when I saw her. She was beautiful.

She had strawberry blonde hair cascading down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a beautiful light brown color. I couldn't help but stare at her.

But, then I noticed those two men with the horses, harassing her a bit.

"Aw, come on baby, don't leave us without anything" one of them said slurring a little

The girl looked scared and helpless, which made me want to help her so bad.

"Yeah, come back home with us" the other said while wrapping there arm around her. That made me loose me temper. I walked up to them, leaving Bella at the bar.

"Hello, love I've been looking for you everywhere" I said while wrapping an arm around her waist

The two guys looked speechless, realizing their mistake. The quickly scrambled away while I laughed at them. The girl joined in and started laughing to.

"I'm Edward" I said introducing myself

"Tanya" she replied with a bright smile that gave me goose bumps.

The that was it, we went on and on talking about ourselves. Her interests and hobbies everything to know about her.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was Bella, I smiled at her.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to a friend, Tanya this is Bella-my best friend, Bella this is Tanya" I said

Bella looked up at me and smirked, she leaned up to my ear and whispered "Nice pick" which made a chill run through my spin.

"Hello" Bella said turning back to Tanya and shaking her hand.

"Hi" Tanya replied shyly.

"Hey, Edward, we have to go home, Emmett in really drunk" she said with a worried look, then she suddenly looked at Tanya

"You can come too, I'll drop you off" Bella said politely to her. Tanya nodded and smiled.

"That would be nice, thank you so much Bella" she replied, smiling at her.

I looked back at Bella with a surprised expression, she was never this nice to people. But, then again I just think she wants to get rid of me.

**A/N: I know short chapter. But, I'm going to update today again! So please review!!!!**

**xoxo**

_midnightwilight_


	5. Chapter 5: A Walk into the Night

**A/N: Hello humans!**

**Okay so here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by midnightwilight's next door neighbor Stephenie Meyer! I'm just kidding! I wish she was my neighbor…I do live in Phoenix though!**

_**Chapter 5: A Walk into the Night**_

_**Special guest star: Tanya Denali**_

**--**_airport--_

"Tanya seems like a nice person" Rosalie said while stretching out her legs.

"Yeah she was, it's just, we all thought they would end up together by the end of the night" Alice said quietly

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping they would, I guess they just never saw the obvious" Jasper said looking down.

"Look who's, talking aren't you the one who had a little crush on Bella" Rose teased

Jasper blushed while Emmett just laughed

"Anyway, keep going" Rosalie said wanting to know more. Alice smirked.

"Okay, onward we go" she said

**Bella POV**

"Ugh! Come' on Emmett you've got to walk there yourself, I'm not strong enough to help you" I whined trying to hold my car key, clutch, _and_ this big guy at once.

"But, I want to be held by you, mommy" he said with a goofy smile

"For the last time Emmett, I'm NOT your mommy!" I said aggravated

He pouted and…started crying?

"aw, Emmett shut up!" Jasper said

We all scrambled into my car, and my all I meant even _Tanya._

I had nothing against her, it's just I didn't want Edward he won't.

I was always the one to have the boyfriends and the dates, so now I know how Edward feels. He probably felt the need to protect me. And maybe even a pang of jealousy.

Not that jealousy, just that you wouldn't be able to spend more time with the person….

I sighed and started the car.

"Emmett, I swear, if you puke in my car, I will kill you with that chainsaw I have in the trunk" I warned

"I love you too mommy" he replied falling asleep with his head on Edwards shoulder.

I shook my head. _Why do I hang out with him?_

"So Tanya, where do you live?" I asked looking at her from the front

"Take us to your house, I'll walk her back home" Edward said before she could speak

"Okay, whatever you say" I said and sighed, I started the car. And we were off.

We arrived home.

I unlock the doors and took off my seat belt

"Be safe you guys" I said to both of them as we all walked inside the house with Emmet on Jaspers shoulders, how he managed that I don't know.

"Eddie's got a girlfriend, Eddie's got a girlfriend" Alice sang while skipping inside.

I giggled "I want you home by 2, Edward" I said with a stern voice, he smirked and walked away holding Tanya's hand. I smiled; they kinda made a cute couple.

**Edward POV**

After my friends tormenting, I took Tanya's hand and lead her away from them, god were they embarrassing!

We were about a block away from Tanya's house walking in a comfortable silence

"Look" she said pointing to a trash can with a small funnel type thing on top of it

"It's just a trash can" I stated the obvious

"No, silly, it's a rocket ship, can't you see" she said and giggled

"It's a trash can" I said again

"No, it's this game I like to play; you have to picture something else when it's just an ordinary object.

"Oh!" I laughed. I think I would like that game….

--_airport--_

"Ok that was just weird" Rose said

"I know" Alice replied "but that's just Tanya, her little game was just as weird as Emmett wearing a dress…anyway on with the story…"

**Edward POV**

"So…do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" Tanya asked suddenly while biting her lip.

"Sure" I replied with a huge smile, I really like her.

"Great, pick me up at 8" she said while walking up to the porch of her house.

I looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile.

I slowly leaned down and placed my lips on hers. The kiss was amazing, probably not the best or what I would had imagined, but it was inviting and sweet.

As I pulled away she smiled brightly.

"Night Edward" she said while turning her back

"Goodnight" I whispered while walking into the night.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah! I know short chapter…**

**I had Subway! Yummy…**

**Haha that was random.**

**I love you all with all my heart.**

**But…yeah there is always that 'but'…I still haven't gotten any reviews, and it's like what? 5 chapters…**

**Come on humans! I know you can do it!**

**xoxo**

_midnightwilight_


	6. Chapter 6: Vacation on a Ranch

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated for a while. ****It's tournament week, and you readers might not like hearing that term as you read on…**_**if**_** you read on. Tournament week is just this thing for Speech and Debate, I get home at around 6 in the evening, and with so much homework left to do, I have no time to write anymore.**

**And since today is Veterans Day, I had school of and took the time to write a chapter, OH and get the flu shot! Yay! I also saw an 8 min Twilight movie clip on YouTube it was quite interesting. And it was bad quality with humans screaming and laughing in the background, so it sounded like a comedy show. But, I have to say it's going to be a good/funny movie. And seriously, they made some parts funny! Haha it's a comedy/drama!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Edward Cullen**

**And Edward Cullen owns………a puppy! Dude! Think about this 'a vampire dog' haha!**

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 6: Vacation on a Ranch**_

_**Special guest star: Tanya Denali**_

**Bella POV**

I looked at the clock one more time, and saw the bright red letters blinking 3:30 a.m.

I was worried about Edward. He always would call me when he reached home late, so I wouldn't worry…

Maybe I should call him? No, no, no I don't want to intrude….

_Make up your mind Bella!!_

I quickly put Muffy, the cat Edward got me, and pulled out my cell phone.

While dialing his number, I went outside for some fresh air, putting the phone to my ear and holding Muffy is one hand, heck she could fit in the palm of my hand.

It started to ring a few times, until I heard a click from the other line.

"Hello" said a velvety voice

"Hey, you didn't call me, did you get back home" I said

"Yeah, sorry I just came through the door" he replied

I laughed, "_So_ aren't you going to tell me what happened"

"No" he said quickly

"Oh come on!" I pressed, he chuckled

"She's really great, we're watching a movie tomorrow" he quickly said

"What movie?" I asked, you _have _to take a girl to the perfect movie, so she actually likes the guy

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it" he said like I was crazy

"Edward! You need to take her to a good movie no the crappy ones you take me to" I scolded

"I do not take you to crappy movies" he defended

"Uhh…yeah, you do" I looked at the clock on the wall inside "Hey, Edward, I gotta go its late, goodnight" I said

"Night" he replied as I snapped the phone closed **(A/N: did that make sense?)**

_**2 months later**_

**Bella POV**

I had just received a desperate phone call from Edward, saying he needed someone to pick him and a friend up.

Of course I knew that 'friend' was Tanya, of course…

She was a great friend, she was polite, sweet, kind, caring, beautiful, but something there didn't seem to make me feel that she was a perfect match for Edward. I sometimes thought they would end up getting married.

This wasn't Edward's first girlfriend, he didn't have very many, although he could have any girl out there. He just was never interested. The first girl he ever had was Lauren Mallory, not the brightest girl in town and she wasn't the nicest person. Their relationship lasted about 3 weeks, but broke up with him after she met a new person and cheated, but instead of Edward being disappointed, he was relieved, it was probably the greatest day of his life.

The second girlfriend, and most recent, was Jessica. She was a sweet girl, but a little over obsessive about Edward. She would call him every two hours to see how he was doing, literally. Lauren wasn't too bad to handle, but this one was scary. She used to squeeze in between me and Edward if we were sitting next to each other, when he would give me a hug goodbye, or a kiss on the cheek, she would be fuming. That relationship lasted a week, yes, a _week_. It was quite frightening.

I drove downtown, to a small Sushi bar, where I was Edward and his beloved Tanya were waiting. I rolled my eyes as they walked hand in hand towards the car. He opened the door for Tanya and got in himself. But, what bothered me is he was in the back seat, he _always _would sit next to me in the front. I don't mean to sound like a obsessive best friend, but come on! It was tradition.

I sighed as we drove back home.

"Look" Tanya suddenly said breaking the uncomfortable silence. I looked up to see some random garden hose lying on someone's yard

"Umm…so? It's a garden hose" I said while shaking my head, was she dumb?

"No it's a cobra, and it's looking for its prey" she whispered, okay that did it, she _was_ dumb.

"Are you _crazy_? It's a garden hose" I said with stressing on the words garden and hose.

"No, Bella, it's a game me and Tanya like to play" he said while smiling down at Tanya, I had to gag. Oh, so now they had a game.

"Oh" I replied, feeling a little left out. I think Edward realized that and started to ask questions.

"So, how are you doing?" he said

"Fine" I replied

"Okay, how's that new job of yours working out?" he asked

"Fine" I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to talk, but I'm not going to!

"Bella!" he sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose

I finally pulled up to Tanya's house and unlocked the doors.

"Bye, Tanya, I'll see you later" I said giving her a smile

"Bye Bella, nice seeing you again" she said and walked back to her house followed be…Edward?

"Edward! Get back here, I have to drop you off!" I shouted from the car

"I'll walk home Bella" he yelled from outside

No, he was not going to break our tradition of me dropping him back home, I didn't mind a few times, but it was out of control now that he has Tanya.

I took of my seat belt and got out of the car.

"Edward, I always drop you off!" I shouted at him

"Yeah, so?" he said

"Yeah, and it's tradition, we haven't been doing that often" I said a little more softly.

"Fine" he sighed and he got in the car and slammed the door.

I followed, and put on my seatbelt

"Happy?" he said with slight sarcasm

I didn't say anything on the drive back home. I missed my best friend.

**Bella POV**

All of us were going to Edward's dad's ranch…_all_ of us.

I'd been there a few times, one summer when Edward and I were about 10 and I went there, freshman year for winter break, and junior year on spring break.

We all piled into Emmett's jeep and drove down to the country.

The fields were a light orange green color and blended well with the setting sun. Horses were grazing across the hills, with ranchers riding them, or ones that roamed wild.

"It's so beautiful" gushed Tanya from the front seat. Edward looked down at her a smiled widely.

I was in the very back the car sitting beside Alice, as we chatted, it became dark and we finally pulled up to a larch wooden house. The house belonged to Edward's father's side of the family, however none of them survived. Now, it was rented out by many people, but it was generally us who visited.

After we unpacked and everything was set up. Alice and I helped Jasper cook some steak, potatoes and grilled vegetables **(A/N: Actually this is what I had for dinner, steak, yummy!)**. I quickly set up a little picnic outside, since the weather was nice and brought out the food.

We all ended up in little cliques, Jasper and Emmett we talking about sports, Edward and Tanya sitting together talking and flirting with each other, and Alice and I eating in a comfortable silence sometimes making small talk.

I kept glancing towards Edward and Tanya, they were so in love. But, for some reason it bothered me, it was as if I was invisible to him nowadays. I didn't appreciate him ignoring me, and looking at me as if I was nothing. I liked the old Edward better. _My_ Edward.

But of course that Edward was gone, because of some girl!

Alice looked up at me and caught me staring and the couple.

"Bella…what's wrong?" she asked softly

"Nothing…it's just, Edward hasn't been talking to me lately, it's as if I'm not there" I replied quietly

"Aw…Bella, come on! Your know Edward loves you, you're his best friend" she said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, well it doesn't feel like it anymore" I said while playing with a piece of broccoli on my plate.

She rubbed me back gently, and gave me a small hug.

"It's okay Bella, it'll get better, I promise" she said, but I was unsure of that.

**Edward POV**

I looked into Tanya's beautiful light brown eyes and kissed her gently.

"Oh! Edward, my parents said they wanted to meet you" she said slightly embarrassed

I was shocked, was I ready to meet her parents? I don't know…

"Sure" I said, I really couldn't disappoint her.

"Really? Thank you so much Edward, there great people, you'll love them" she exclaimed

I laughed

"I hope you right" I muttered under my breath as I wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to me and looked up at the night sky.

**A/N: I most likely cannot update a chapter tomorrow, it's a Wednesday tournament week day, and I have to stay at school till 8, so yeah!  
Thank you! **

**Review!**

**xoxo**

_midnightwilight_


	7. Chapter 7: Disappointment and Pity

**A/N: Hey guys!  
Sorry about not updating in a while…I've been busy…**

**Anyway, I'm not going to waste your time and talk about the Twilight movie, so don't worry about that.**

**Thx, for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't/can't (ever) own Twilight…**

**I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving (for those of you who celebrate it), I know I did!**

**Also, I have an email for fanfiction it's:**

**.com**

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 7: Disappointment and Pity **_

_**Special guest stars: Tanya Denali and Jacob Black**_

**Alice POV**

I was quite disappointed at Edward, he was Bella's best friend, did he really think he could throw just go meet some girl's parents instead of going to Bella's surprise birthday party.

I sat on the bed with Bella, we'd just had a small cookie cake that I had brought to her house along with a small gift; a pair of earrings. It's hard to get Bella a gift, she hates people spending money on her, but with a little persuasion she accepted the earrings, but wait till she sees what I got her for her party…

"So" I said while taking a bite of my cake, "how was your birthday today"

"It was fine" she replied "my parents took me to this nice Italian restaurant for lunch"

I nodded, and felt my phone buzzing. I smiled a little and picked up.

"Everything's ready…over and out" I heard Emmett say, I tried to compose my face.

"W-what?" I said in a sad voice

"Come in about 5 minutes" he told me

"y-yes, I'll be there" I cried and hung up

"What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked softly

"My mom got really sick, and I need to go home, but I took the bus, and the next bus comes in an hour" I replied

"It's alright, I'll drive you back" she said gently while getting up and grabbing her keys. Yes! She was falling into my trap…

"No! It's you birthday, I don't want to ruin it" I said quickly, oh man! Know I was acting like Bella herself; selfless…

"It's fine Alice" she said aggravated, while pulling me up

We drove silently to my house, I told everyone to park behind the neighborhood.

"Bye Alice" Bella said while taking her key out of the ignition

"No! Come inside" I pleaded, I hope she came with me

"No, I really shouldn't" she said while shaking her head

"No, it's fine, I want my friend to be there with me" I said while I pouted…she would always give in to my pouts.

"Okay" she mumbled as she walked behind me. I quickly texted Emmett and told him we were on our way inside.

We stepped in the door quietly. There they were everyone screamed out.

"SURPRISE!"

I laughed looking at Bella's frightened face.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe at what they did, and for _me_. I had such caring friends, unlike some people...people who don't show up for their best friend's birthdays parties, the ones who ignore their friends, ones who just take advantage of people, people like…like...like Edward…

He didn't show up…

**EPOV**

I was really nervous about meeting Tanya's parents; I prayed that they would like me.

"Edward! Its fine, my parents will absolutely love you!" Tanya said while dusting off my shirt

The door opened to reveal a tall man with dark brown hair and small specks of gray, and a beer bottle in one hand.

"Hello! You must be Edward, come in! Come in!" he said is a loud voice, while pulling me in

"My daughter speaks very highly of you" he says while walking through the hallway

…let the night begin…

"The dinner is great Mrs. Denali" I say politely

"Thank you! I'm glad someone finally appreciates my work" she replied while eyeing her husband

Mr. Denali just grunted and poured himself another glass of whiskey.

"George, we don't want to give the wrong impression in front of the guest" Mrs. Denali said sweetly trying to suppress her anger.

I had observed their relationship this whole evening. They didn't have a very good marriage, they were always fighting about something, always disagreeing. I also saw Tanya think nothing of it, in fact she thought her parents behavior was hilarious.

By the end of the evening I was sickened by how much hate Mr. and Mrs. Denali had for each other. Did they _ever_ love each other?

I walked out of Tanya's parent's house holding her hand.

She was still laughing "Weren't they just great!" she said cheerfully

I looked down at her my eyes full of pity and half smiled "Yeah" I lied.

**BPOV**

I sat down on my bed after I put my presents away and started to read _Wuthering Heights. _

I sighed unable to concentrate on the writing, my mind kept wandering. I was to go to my dad's work party tomorrow, a small holiday party.

Suddenly my phone started to buzz as I looked at the caller ID.

_Edward_ flashed on the screen, blinking. I sat there debating whether or not to answer, but by the time I made my decision it was already on voicemail.

I quickly went to menu and voicemail and started to listen…

"_Hey Bella! How's the birthday girl? Sorry I couldn't make it tonight, I had dinner with Tanya's parents. It was great. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, bye!" _

I didn't know If I should have been furious or happy.

At least he remembered my birthday. But couldn't he reschedule, usually I wouldn't want a big party with everyone coming, but this was getting out of hand!

_--airport—_

"Ah…I feel bad for Bella" Rosalie said while sighing

"Yeah, Edward was being a real jerk" Alice huffed which pulling on her purse

"Anyway, moving on…" Jasper said

--

_The next day…_

I wore a nice grey sweater dress and a red scarf around by neck along with some red leggings.

The party was very beautiful. It was at a banquet hall with a 15 foot Christmas tree in the middle. The room was filled with holiday colors and a warm cinnamon scent.

I loved the holiday time, common comfort foods such as butter, sugar, and vanilla and the busyness you generally see during the holiday season. The sugar cookies, cakes, eggnog, and the aroma of Christmas, and the smell of vanilla candles giving its own Christmas fragrance.

I sat down on a small comfy chair and took out my tattered version of Wuthering Heights and started reading.

"Hello" a low husky voice said from behind me.

I turned my head slightly looking to see a handsome young man. He had a bright smile with jet black hair and tan skin.

"Hi" I mumbled getting back to the reading, he sat down beside me showing that he was not giving up to get my attention.

"May I help you with something?" I asked politely

"Yes, I need help with finding out what you name is" he replied

I smiled "Bella Swan" I said

"Jacob Black" he mumbled back

**A/N: There he is! I love Jacob! But you might not like him in this story…sorry**

**Review!**

**xoxo**

_midnightwilight_


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting New People

**A/N: Haha…I'm back!**

**I've come from the dead**

**I made a deal with fate and told her**** (if you would prefer 'him'…but that's not true anyway cuz in Greek mythology the fates were three **_**women**_**) that I needed to get back to earth just to write this story, especially for the readers and reviewers!**

**Ooo!!! And guess what?! I'm going to Harvard!!!!!!**

**Yay! Woot!**

**Anyway! Here is the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 8: Meeting new people**_

_**Special guest stars: Tanya Denali and Jacob Black. And many members of the wolf pack**_

_This is 6 months after the last chapter._

EPOV:

Today, I was hanging out with my friends…without Tanya. And although it's hard for me to leave her, I felt that I needed to be with friends too.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as a I walked into the café.

"Hi!" they all said in unison

"So, tell, me exactly how it went…" Alice said as she continued the conversation

"It was amazing Jacob had it all planned out" Bella gushed

Oh, they were talking about _Jacob_, I'd never really talked to Bella's boyfriend, I met him once or twice, but really quickly. But whenever I looked at him I felt rather protective over Bella, I didn't like him at all. He wasn't good enough for her.

"He took me took this really nice Italian restaurant, and put the ring in the champagne glass" Bella continued.

Ring? "Wait! What ring?!" I said

"Aww…like in spider man 3!" Alice exclaimed with excitement in her eyes

"Yeah! But this time it worked and I said yes" Bella squealed shuffling in her seat.

"You're engaged?!" I yelled.

Both girls looked up at me and nodded with smiles on their faces.

Bella and Jacob's relationship didn't even last as long and Tanya and I. How could they already be engaged, I didn't even _think_ about proposing to Tanya. I wasn't even sure if I loved her.

--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

BPOV

There were lights flashing everywhere and music blaring out loud.

I wasn't much of a 'let's go clubbing' type person. But apparently my fiancée Jacob was.

He had taken me to this club to introduce me to some of his close friends. I was still amazed by the fact that I had not met any of his friends yet.

But then again I was still questioning our engagement. Not once had we ever said I love you to each other. I wasn't even sure why I said 'yes' when he proposed.

I guess I _like_ him. Or…the thought of him.

Every since I was a child I thought of a man that would get into fights for me and a strong man that would be a body builder.

And that was what Jacob was, but yet I wasn't satisfied.

Just then Jacob grabbed me by the waist while pulling me toward the corner of the club. Standing there were 7 people.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet, Sam, Embry, Quil, Emily, Kim, Leah, and Seth, guys this is Bella" he said aloud.

"Ah… this is the chick you were talking about" said a rather tall one I recalled was named Quil

I blushed and looked away. I took in the people around me. Seth seemed to be only fifteen, I wasn't sure what he was doing at a club. Leah looked like a complete slut while the other two girls looked sweet and caring. The men around me were burly and a tad bit 'scary' looking.

"Nice to meet you all" I said kindly

The night went on, and we danced a bit. Right now I was talking to Emily and Kim, while Jacob danced with Leah. I couldn't help but notice Leah practically humping him.

Apparently Emily caught my staring.

"They dated for a few years, ya know." She said quietly

"Really? Do tell" I said interested on my soon-to-be-husbands past relationship

"Yeah, well although it lasted a long time they broke it off. They never actually _talked_ much, all they would do was make-out when they saw each other" Kim added

I nodded while looking away from the girls and back at the ex-couple dancing. Jacob didn't seem to mind as Leah was grinding with him.

Later on that night I got tired as we all started to gather up our stuff.

"Bella wait here, I have to go wait with Leah at the bus stop, I don't want her to get hurt. You understand don't you?" he asked as he started to leave

"Why?" I asked getting angry, so he would leave me, his fiancée, but not his ex-girlfriend

"Bella, do you see the dress she's wearing, a guy could go a molest her" he tried to persuade me. Oh, I saw the dress she was wearing, and I also saw the way he looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"Fine, Jacob, I'll just go wait inside" I sighed no point trying to keep him away

"Thanks" he said and kissed me on the cheek

I went back inside, and sat down in one of the booths waiting for Jacob to come back…

…

…

…

30 minutes later he still wasn't back. Where is he?

I decided to go look for him. I strode towards the nearest bus stop and froze.

"Who the hell are you to talk to me that way?" Jacob said to a tall man who's arm was wrapped around Leah's waist

"Dude, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. You seem like a nice guy, just stay away from my girlfriend" the tall man said

"_Your_ girlfriend, I was the one who was there helping her out" Jacob yelled in his face. Just then Jacob punched the guys face.

I sprinted out and trying to stop Jacob from hurting the innocent man.

"Jake! Stop it, now!" I yelled and Jacob tried to pushed toward the man while I struggled to keep him away. From the corner of my eye I saw Leah smirking.

5 minutes later I finally got Jacob to calm down.

I decided it was time for us to leave. Jake went back inside to grab his keys. And I decided to wait for him outside, but Leah caught up with me.

"You know, Jacob only gets this mad when he's jealous" she said slyly while walking away with her so called boyfriend.

I nodded silently as I waited for Jacob.

--_airport—_

"Wow, Bella must have gone through hell" Rosalie called out

"Yeah, it was pretty weird how she even got engaged to that bastard" Emmett put in to the conversation

"You guys! We have to keep moving on with the story!" Alice yelled

--

**A/N: Kinda short chapter. **

**Anyway for those of you who actually read authors notes, I'm not actually going to Harvard, it's for a debate tournament. So…yeah.**

**Anyway, my writing deterred in this chapter. My apologies. **

**Review!**

**xoxo**

_midnightwilight_


	9. Chapter 9: A Hated Feeling

**A/N: Hey people!**

**How are you?**

**That's great. Moving on!**

**Edward and Bella will end up together…eventually. **

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ**

**Okay I understand that I've only written about 9 chapters so far. However this story is going to come to an end soon, obviously there are plenty more chapters to go. I have skipped many of the details that are kind of…what do I say…**_**vital**_** to the story. So once I finish this story I plan to write it again. PLEASE tell me what you think about that. As my reader I want you to actually fell as if you are part of the story. I wrote this story to not only help **_**my**_** writing, but claim your interest as well. I understand that this is a very bland story with little juice in it, but I try to make it as entertaining as possible. By the way, this chapter has A LOT of interesting stuff in it. Hopefully you will enjoy it. Happy reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **_

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 9: A Hated Feeling**_

_**Special guest stars: Tanya Denali and Jacob Black**_

**EPOV**

There was something bothering me in my gut.

How did I feel about Bella's engagement? Terrible

Jacob, who I've never met formally, was a basic character. A man Bella would like.

He's gruff, tall, tough, big, shaggy hair, copper skinned, "dreamy and handsome" (Bella's words not mine).

But, I hated it.

I hated the way Bella would sometimes go on rants about Jacob.

"Jacob did this…Jacob did that" she would say. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR JACOB!...I only care about you...I wanted to say that so badly

I realized these past few days, that I was slightly jealous. Okay not slightly jealous tremendously jealous. It was painful this jealousy…it wasn't like when a guy would flirt with Tanya, that was just anger, since Tanya was obviously dating me and it was the fear of being betrayed by her. But jealousy, was something you can't control at all, it was a bitch…

I now comprehend that I like Bella.

Much more than a friend should like another friend.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and picked up hoping it would be a beautiful, funny, talented, smart brown eyed girl, but I knew it wouldn't be. She hadn't actually _called_ me since last month.

"Hello" I said as I picked up

"Hey!" said a booming voice from the other end

"Emmett…what do you want?" I said frustrated from the phone call since it had pulled my thoughts away from Bella.

"I was going to invite you to my surprise party tonight" he said slowly

It took a while for me to comprehend what was wrong with that sentence. _Wasn't it __**his**__ surprise_ _party? _I thought to myself…I sighed; I don't even want to ask. I mean it was Emmett I'm sure he planned the whole thing himself.

"I don't know Emmett, I'm helping my mom clean out the house" I said quickly, I really wasn't in the mood to go out tonight

"Aw…come on!" Emmett whined

"No, Emmett" I said firmly

…silence…

"Emmett?" I asked thinking he had hung up

"…Bella will be there" Emmett added, probably thinking it would help…it did. I hadn't seen her for a while, what the heck? I'll go.

"Fine, Emmett, maybe" I said and sighed once again

"Yay! Bring Tanya along too!" Emmett cheered into the phone and hung up.

Oh yeah…_Tanya_…sometimes I would get so caught up in Bella, that I would forget. That I had a girlfriend.

**BPOV**

Yet another strike…

_Flashback to just 10 minutes ago…._

Ugh! There are those cowboy guys. Why do I seem to be bumping into them so often? They, once again, made their grand entrance. I sighed, turning my attention to Jacob.

"So tell me about you history" Jacob said while he took a sip of his margarita

"What history?" I asked as I took a sip of mine

"Ya know…boyfriends, crushes…anyone I need to know about?" he asked casually

"Jacob, what's your problem?" I said getting angry now "Your list of girlfriends is longer that your height"

"I'm just wondering, come on! You can trust me" he persuaded

"Jacob, please let's not talk about this" I demanded

"Aw, come one Bella. Anyone?" he asked

"Jacob, let. It. Go" I replied firmly

"Okay, what about your group of friends…anyone…special?" he questioned curiously

I stopped.

"Jasper…" he threw out "Emmett…"

I just shook my head looking at my drink as if it were the most interesting thing in the room.

"Edward." He said quickly while finishing the list of boys in my group of friends

I just looked away, with a small smile playing on my lips. But then it turned into a frown. I wasn't exactly _friends _with him now, definitely not best friends like we used to be.

"It is Edward, I knew it" he said confidently

I sighed in frustration.

"Yes, it is Edward. But, it's fine. At first everyone thought we were together, but guess what?! We're not! He has a girlfriend and I'm engaged!" I was hysterical now

He just stood there.

"Of course we used to be best friends, but it's seems as though people have their own lives…" I added quietly

He nodded and looked away obviously feeling awkward in the situation.

"Jacob?" I heard a female voice say from behind me…let me guess…one of Jacob's ex-girlfriends?

"Clarisse?"

The pretty women nodded and they hugged…for quite some time…

"Bella this is Clarisse, Clarisse this is Bella" Jacob introduced me to _Clarisse_

"Hello" I said as politely as possible.

She just smiled and waved slightly.

"Oh! Jacob this is my boyfriend, Nick" she said pointing to the man next to her.

"Hey man" Jacob said as he nodded his head towards him.

"Nice to meet you" Nick replied

"So, Clarisse, dance with me?" Jacob said in a soft voice. I rolled my eyes, of course he was flirting…

"No, Jacob I really should get going" Clarisse said obviously getting uncomfortable.

"Awww…come on. For old times sake. Just one dance" he pleaded while taking her hand

"Let go of her hand" said Nick growling slightly. He really shouldn't have down that.

I saw the glint in Jacobs eye. Uh oh!

"Do you have a problem with that?" Jacob stated the obvious menacingly

"Yeah I do" Nick said smoothly. Bad idea, kid.

Jacob pounced on him and punched him repeatedly. Clarisse ran to saw her loved one. While I just stayed in my seat and turned my head away.

I shook my head taking another sip of my drink.

I didn't care what he did anymore…

_End flashback—_

"_So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fi-"_

I quickly picked up my phone, while Jacob was driving the car apologizing about the whole Clarisse thing claiming that he was drunk…_then why is he driving? _I thought to myself.

"Hello" I said into the phone in a monotone

"Hey Bella! Are you coming to Emmett's surprise party?" Alice asked clearly excited for the party

"Alice, it's late. I'm going home" I said and sighed.

"Come on! You have to come!!!" Alice whined

"No…I've gotto go. I'll call you later. Goodnight" I replied and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nothing, my friend's having a party that's all" I replied

" So…let's go" he said

"No, really it's fine" I said

"Where is it?..." he said

I sighed

"Turn here" I pointed to the next turn.

"Will Edward be there?" he asked. I groaned

"Maybe"

--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

**EPOV**

Emmett had just come down the stairs, pretending to be surprised. He wasn't the best actor.

I was still upstairs leaning on the railing with Tanya by my side…

She looked like she wanted to start a conversation, but I wasn't in the mood. I just kept staring at the front door waiting for a miracle to appear.

Suddenly the door opened and in came…the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Bella.

She had her had slightly curled and was wearing a simple royal blue dress that made her look…delicious.

I smiled slightly, but it was quickly erased when Jacob Black came through the door. Putting his arm around her waist.

I felt Tanya's stare on me making it uncomfortable for me. I grabbed her hand and walked downstairs to greet the guests.

There was our group of friends around the couple.

"This is Alice, Jasper, the birthday boy Emmett, Tanya, and-" she looked at me for a second before saying my name "Edward"

Jacob took Tanya's hand and kissed it for about thirty seconds before he let go. "Never have I seen such a beautiful lady" he said. I scoffed; obviously he hasn't looked at his own fiancée. I quickly erased the thought, Tanya was my girlfriend, I couldn't think of a friend in that manner.

Jacob, then, looked at me, sizing me up. Probably thinking me of competition, I wished I was competition. However it was already over, there was no way of Bella actually being mine.

"Nice to meet you" I said while holding out my hand, although I _had_ met him before, I hadn't actually formally introduced myself. And I wanted to be polite; I mean this was the man who had Bella for the rest of his lucky life…

He shook my hand firmly while wrapping his stupid arm back around Bella's waist. "I'm Jacob…her _fiancée" _he added in while kissing her forehead.

"Come on, Bella! Let's dance" Emmett said enthusiastically as he snatched Bella's arm and tried to drag her towards the dance floor.

"Jacob, would you like to dance?" Bella asked sweetly before Emmett could pull her away.

"No, thanks, I don't dance" he said while winking at her.

She looked confused, but shrugged it off.

"Come on Edward, let's dance" she said while walking me to the dance floor. I wasn't in the mood to dance, but might as well please her, by _trying_ to enjoy myself.

"Bella! Do you remember that dance we did and the graduation party?" Alice asked excitedly

"Of course" Bella replied and started to do the funky dance they had made up.

"I want to learn!" Tanya added in, eager to learn it.

"Bella, teach her the dance!" Alice said while screeching as Jasper tickled her.

Bella for a few seconds looked uncomfortable, but nevertheless taught Tanya the combination. But, Tanya being Tanya put her own twist to it, while showing me. I wanted to tell her that was not the way to do it, but instead I just smiled and pretended it was cute.

After a few minutes of dancing there was a sudden song change, it was a slow song this time.

"Bella, this is for you" I heard Jacob say while he walked towards Bella and held her to him, slowly swaying to the music. Eventually we all copied them, swaying as if there was nothing to care about, but yet there was thick tension in the air.

**BPOV**

I swayed to the music, along with Jacob. And hugged him tight, although he was a tough guy that I knew could protect me, I never actually felt safe in his arms.

The only pair of arms that have actually made me feel protected was Edward…

How I missed his hugs, kisses, presents, kindness. Even if they were all in a friendly way.

I've known for a little while now that I like Edward, it was a few weeks before Jacob proposed. He was helping me re-paint my room. We had gotten into a paint fight and we had everything in a mess. But it was fun. The way he would sometimes put his arms around me and swing me around in a circle. It made me feel safe.

However, I had to get back to reality. I 'loved' Jacob, and he loved Tanya.

After a few moments I locked eyes with him.

It was filled with mourn, guilt, determination, sadness, and a glint of something else, something that was smoldering and hard to look away from. My eyes were on the verge of tears. What was wrong with me?

I hated this feeling that I had. Yet it was pleasant and happy, I didn't know what it was.

Jacob made me break away from Edwards eye contact to look at him, he slowly leaned down and kissed me softly of the lips.

I never really enjoyed Jacobs kisses, but they were relaxing, but not tender and sweet.

I was definitely not in love with Jacob Black.

**EPOV**

I locked eyes with Bella.

Her eyes were filled with grief and sadness. I felt it was my job to comfort her, but I knew that it was Jacob's responsibility. I felt Tanya look up at me, I didn't care. I couldn't help but stare and Bella.

But then I saw it.

Jacob leaned down and kissed Bella. It felt like one hundred pounds dropped on my shoulder, my eyes grew wide, I couldn't stand it, I didn't think I could hold it much longer.

I couldn't do this anymore, I took Tanya's hand and we left the party.

It was raining. But I didn't care I was numb.

Tanya didn't seem to care either, I just kept walking, my pace fast, I knew Tanya was right behind my from the clacking of her heels.

"Edward…" she whispered

I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to do this. I needed to take a break from reality.

**A/N: Kind of an abrupt ending, but I couldn't write anymore. Sorry!**

**I'll pick it up next time!!!**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo**

_midnightwilight_


	10. Chapter 10: Talking Helps

**A/N: no comment.**

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own Twilight.**

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 10:Talking Helps**_

_**Special Guest Stars: Jacob Black and Tanya Denali**_

_Previously on 'A Whole New World'_

"_Edward…" she whispered_

_I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to do this. I needed to take a break from reality._

_..._

**EPOV**

I looked away and into the rain as I felt Tanya's stare on me.

"Edward...what's that?" she asked

I quickly looked up and saw her pointing to a street light. I didn't answer, I wasn't in the mood for her stupid games.

When I didn't answer she decided to give it herself. "It's giraffe and we all live in a jungle, where humans and animals and buildings are trees for us to live" she said with a small bit of excitement in her voice.

I sometimes wonder if she even sees the world of how it REALLY is. There are people dying in the war, she wouldn't even realize. We're in a recession, she'll shrug it off as if it was no big deal!

"Tanya! Don't you see! It's a street-light! why can you just see what things really are!" I screamed at her. I couldn't help it, she needed to open her eyes to reality.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked shivering slightly in the cold weather.

"Oh! Let me see??? Your parents! They aren't happy, Tanya! Why don't you see that, they practically hate each other! They aren't in love, Tanya, and I don't think they ever will be!" I yelled, venting out my anger and frustration at her.

She started to cry just as the rain started to pour. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt go through me.

It was cruel of me to yell at her like that, it was just innocence that took over her. It wasn't her fault.

I slowly walked over to her and put my jacket around her.

"E-Edward, let's talk about this" she said through her gritted teeth

I nodded as we walked to a small bench.

She turned to face me and started to speak.

"My parents _were_ in love at some point, but in another point in time, when I was about 8, they fell out of love. I remember the arguments they would have when they thought I was asleep. I also remember when I was about 10, and my mother found out my father was cheating on her, she left. I didn't talk to my father for the first month, I missed my mom and I would never forgive him for what her did to her. She came back after two months, and the only reason she even came back was for me. I always feel guilty about making them unhappy, and I know the only string that ties them together is me." she sighed after the long monologue.

"Anyway, the point is, is that I know that I have closed my eyes to reality, and I know that I can be unreal sometimes, but please, I'm begging you, don't try to open my eyes. I will do it myself eventually" she said.

I nodded. I was unable to speak, I didn't mean to be so rude to her. But this conversation we had made me respect Tanya more. That even though she's been through a lot she hasn't dumped it on people, making every one take pity on her.

_humph_...unlike me...

**A/N: Yeah, super short chapter! The next one will be MUCH better.**

**Review!  
xoxo**

_midnightwilight_


	11. Chapter 11: Love over Everything

**A/N: Update. My days have become less busy, since I'm not going to anymore tournaments. ONLY STATE! WOOT!**

**Anyway, I broke(which means broke to the next round) at Harvard. But I only got to double octas, but I still got a trophy!!! yay!**

**But it was FREEZING in Boston, but it's all good. I had my Dunkin' Donuts to cheer me up! :) Mmmm...those yummy Boston Creams....**

**I got a bunch of story alerts but only ONE review....hmmmm. Anyway, I would like the thank the person who reviewed and the people who favorite/alert my story. **

**Hears the next chapter.........drum roll please....**

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 11:Love Over Everything**_

_**Special Guest Stars: Tanya Denali and Jacob Black**_

**(EPOV)**

_I was in the desert except no one was there. _

_It was a deserted desert...hehe_

_The scarf hiding the cowboys face blew off. And revealed....me?_

_"Edward?!" I hear a high voice yell_

I suddenly jolted up from my sleeping position, finding my mother opening the blinds and Tanya sitting on the edge of my bed with a small smile on her face.

I reached for my wife beater, which was hanging loosely on the headboard and put it on, feeling slightly embarrassed by my naked chest.

"Good morning, Edward" Tanya greeted and she scooted closer to me as my mother walked out of the room.

"Morning to you too, Tanya" I said as I sat completely up. I was a little surprised that she would come this morning, especially from our interesting talk from yesterday.

Silence.

"So...ummm...how are you?" I asked trying to make up for the awkward silence that was filling the room.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I saw the look on you face when Bella walked into the room, it was filled with some kind of passion. True love is what I would call it. Edward, I think we should break up, you're too much in love with Bella and it wouldn't be right if I was the road block stopping you from approaching her." she explained.

I then realized how much truth was in her words. I did love Bella, and I think I just now realized how much I loved her. I just sat there staring at her with curiosity overwhelming me. Was it that obvious that I was in love with Bella Swan?

Suddenly Tanya started laughing hysterically, "I-I-I w-was just k-kidding w-with ya! Y-You s-should have s-seen your face!" she said through her giggles.

I just kept staring at her, as this point I was confused.

"I was just kidding, Edward. I didn't mean to scare you or anything" she coaxed, she thought she offended me!

Now I got what she was doing, she thought it was funny if she broke up with me saying I was in love with Bella, it's too bad she's right. I just stayed quiet and stared past her.

"Y-You really are in love with Bella, aren't you?" Tanya stated bluntly

I just looked away, as if answering her question with a 'yes'.

"Well, I mean, I should have known. You guys were so attached, and she _is_ gorgeous..." she said softly

I nodded and looked down at my hands, what would I say to her?

"Well, I hope you can get her" Tanya said as she got up and left the room.

_Yeah me too..._

--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

_A few days after E and T's breakup_

**BPOV**

I had come to this nice fancy restaurant with Jacob since it was our eight month anniversary and he decided to take me out.

This morning I had just received a letter from NYU, accepting me in for their Journalism course. My parents and I had talked about it and I decided it was time for me to start fresh, and leave this town. There are so many things in the world and I can't achieve them if I'm stuck in this small place.

But there was an obstacle...Jacob. Today I was going to tell him, but how?

"So how was your day?" Jacob asked trying to start a conversation.

"Good. How 'bout yours?" I asked as well

"Okay, I guess" he stated.

Silence.

"Jacob, I have some good news!" I said as enthusiastically as possible. Okay, Bella, calm down, just tell him.

"Oh really?" his head shot up, seeming relieved that I had started a conversation.

"Ahem...yes, I just got accepted to NYU's journalism course, isn't that great?!" I stated once again trying to be enthusiastic.

He smiled slightly, being indifferent "For how long?" he asked casually

"...eh...4 y-years" I stuttered know there would be firework about now

I saw his face go from shock to outraged. "FOUR YEARS , BELLA?! What happened to our wedding?" he asked as he yelled. From the corner of my eye I saw people starting to stare

"Jake calm down. I thought we decided that we would wait until we would get married" I said, defending myself.

"Yes, wait a year or two not FOUR years!" he yelled quietly this time

"Jacob! I'm 21 for Pete's sake! I have my whole life to get married!" I yelled back in the same tone.

He was about to retort back when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the beautiful face of Tanya.

"Oh, Tanya, hey! How are you?" I smiled softly

She smiled back at me "I'm doing great, what about you?"

"Pretty good!" I then remembered Edward and how long I hadn't seen him. Oh Edward! He was the person I would miss most when I go to New York.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I searched the restaurant for the familiar bronze hair and sparkling green eyes.

Her eyes were suddenly clouded with confusion "You didn't hear? We broke up a few days ago." she explained.

I looked to my plate and then back up at her "Why?" I asked. They seemed to be so in love the last time I saw them.

"He fell in love with someone else" she stated simply. My heart fell from a 50 story building. I was completely crushed by the idea of Edward loving someone else. I was tired of his little affairs, but of course there was nothing I could do about it, I was not only taken, but his best friend best friend as well, not the best girlfriend material.

"With who?" I asked as curiosity plagued upon me.

She just gave me a small smile, shook her head and bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Bella" she said quietly as she walked away .

--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

**BPOV**

The walk back to the car was overwhelmed by an eerie, awkward silence. Jacob seemed to be deep in thought while I went through a list of girls...and ahem guys (if he had...ya know...flip flopped), who he could be in love with.

We finally got to the car, but Jacob didn't immediately unlock the convertible.

"Who is he is love with?" Jacob asked rather forcefully

"Um...I don't know, Tanya never actually told me" I said quietly

He sighed aggressively.

"Do you love me?" he asked with a twisted expression

I wanted to answer with a yes, but I knew that would be wrong of me. I did not love Jacob Black. But I should! For the love of god I was getting married to him!

"No! That's the wrong question! Do you love _him_?!" he said at the point of screaming.

I was going to ask the this mysterious '_him_' was but that would be stupid, of course he was talking about Joe Jonas! Ugh! Stop it Bella this is no time for humor!

And the answer was YES! I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

When I didn't answer Jacob's question for a minute he slapped me across the face. It was a sharp stinging feeling on my right cheek as I lifted my hand and brushed it across my skin. I would be the type of girl who wouldn't stand that and would ask for a fight, but I felt so vulnerable and weak.

And all I could so is cry.

I slid down the onto the ground as Jacobs car drove past me, and I cried.

--_airport--_

Rosalie wiped a small tear away, hoping no one had seen it escape from her eye.

"You guys, their plane just landed, we should start moving towards the gate" Alice suggested as she looked at the plane listings.

They all nodded

"But you'll finish the story, right?!" asked Rosalie anxiously, they all exchanged knowing glances and nodded.

"They were in love" Rose suddenly remarked, Alice just smiled.

"Yes, very much in love"

**A/N: Yay an update! **

**And only a few more chapters left!!!! Woot!**

**Anyway, I've been reading a bunch of fanfiction stories, so send me any links to stories I might enjoy.**

**I'll update as soon as I can, cuz I'm on spring break :)**

**xoxo**

**Do you like my new signature?: **

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	12. Chapter 12: Hurt

**A/N: I update...AGAIN! No way, no way!**

**Okay so this chapter is lame...I can't write violent scenes, so it didn't turn out to well....sorry!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! I got more this time! **

**Thank you so much!!!!!!**

**travis123 and Priyanka: Sorry but you're not a member of fanfiction so I couldn't reply to your review, so I'm doing it on my story. I know I should mention that in the disclaimer...but no one really knows it. And, I believe, I mentioned it in the author's note in the first chapter. But if it makes you happy hear it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na! **

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 12: Hurt**_

_**Special Guest Star: Jacob Black**_

**(BPOV)**

I was at our usually hang out place, city on the edge of the fort with the wind whipping my hair. It was about 7 am and there was a fresh new sun in the sky.

I was leaving for New York tonight, and I wasn't looking forward to it. It felt as if I had unfinished business here, and I knew what it was.

Edward.

I never actually told him I was leaving, but I'm sure my mother informed his mother who informed him. But the question was, is he going to say goodbye?

I loved him so much and I wanted him to know that, but I knew Edward couldn't love me back. He's too _perfect_, while I just make things worse....

So here I am, my last day in this town, and I'm sitting alone with nothing to do. Of course you might say: "Hey! go hang out with your friends! It's you last day". But I wasn't in the mood, I felt like I could break down crying like a baby, and I didn't want anyone to see that. My reputation as a tough girl had to stay in line.

I felt as if there was a two hundred pound weight on my shoulders, as a shook from the tears that started to fall.

"Bella!" I heard a velvety voice say in the distance, I quickly wiped the tears away as I heard Edward jogging towards me.

"Hey" he said when he sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Just with that small gesture I felt so safe next to him.

I turned my head away, not wanting him to see the bruise from Jacobs slap.

"Hi" was all I replied with.

There was silence, but it wasn't awkward like it was with Jacob, it was a nice, comfortable one.

"So, I heard your leaving for New York today" he stated the obvious quietly

"Yeah. I meant to tell you, but I just didn't have time" I replied curtly. Lie. I was going to tell him but I was too scared, of what? I don't really know, maybe it was the fact that I was leaving him, and that not telling him would give me a reason to stay.

He nodded and finally looked my way. His luminous green eyes turned from just looking to curiosity.

"Bella...look at me" he said softly as he held my chin gently and turned my face. His face went into shock, and then fury.

"Who did this to you, Bella?!" He screamed, outraged.

"I-I-" I didn't want to tell him. What if he went to hunt down Jacob? And what if he got hurt?

"Bella" he said gently this time, "You have to tell me, we have to call the police"

"Jacob..." I mumbled quietly

"I've got to go, Bella. Goodbye" he said urgently as he kissed my forehead and walked away...

**(EPOV)**

I was outraged of the fact that someone could hurt my Bella!

Of course, I knew that Jacob wasn't a person I could trust, but going as far as slapping and _hurting_ Bella. It was definitely to far, like twenty miles to far.

I got it my car and drove to Jacobs house.

I felt rage go through my veins as his butler opened the door, stupid rich boy.

"Is Jacob here?" I asked trying to hold in my anger for the person who really deserved it.

"Yes, one moment please" his butler said briskly

I stood there not knowing what to do, just thinking about the vile man brought more rage.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Edward Cullen" said a deep voice from behind

I glared daggers at him as I rushed up and punched him in the eye.

"Your idiot!" he screamed as he lunged toward me kicking and punching me.

I stepped back and threw him another punch, but before I could punch him again, he was on the floor unconscious.

It was then when I realized I should get out, before I got in trouble. I quickly stormed out of the large house. My face bleeding terribly as I got in my car and drove back home.

My mother would be worried sick when she saw my bleeding face. I walked into my house and closed the door gently.

"Edward! What happened to you?" she asked as she wiped her hands on a towel.

She quickly got some ice and a wet towel and gently wiped the blood of my face.

"What happened, Edward?" she asked after I was cleaned up. I told her the whole story about Bella and Jacob slapping her, and I fighting him off.

"Edward! How could you be so reckless! That is so unlike you!" she scolded

"He hurt Bella" I said quietly

He face softened "You love her" she sated

I just nodded and looked away when I heard a knock on the door , I stood up and opened the door only to see...

**A/N: UGH!!!! I HATE THIS CHAPTER!!!! It's so stupid!!!**

**So...that cliffhanger was pretty lame as well. When I wrote this I was just writing crap down. And I know it should be better.**

**I might update today...probably tomorrow. **

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	13. Chapter 13: Prison Cells and Long Rides

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter in the story! So I hope you enjoy!**

**A LOT happens in this chapter...and a new conflict arises, oooohhh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na!**

**But I do own them is hardcover and DVD!!!!**

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 13: Prison Cells and Long Rides to Airports**_

**(EPOV)**

"Officer Jenkins!" my mother said.

I walked up to the door, seeing a man who has a tight build, with light blue eyes, and a tall frame.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" he asked in a gruff voice, looking straight at me.

I nodded, speculating why a police officer would be at my door step.

"I'm afraid, you are to come with me" he said as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me toward his cursor.

_What had I done wrong?_

Then I remembered: Jacob.

--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

**(BPOV)**

I picked up the navy blue sweater and folded it, trying to fit it into my carry on.

"Bella, we didn't get to go shopping for new clothes for New York" Alice whined from the other end of my room.

It was about 6 pm, and I wasgetting my packing done.

"Alice! You know I hate shopping! And I have plenty of warm clothes, it's fine!" I scolded her. I loved Alice to death, but when it came to shopping I wanted to strangle her.

"Yeah, but New York is, like, fashion city! You have to look _good_ when you're over there" she explained like I was a five year old learning my manners.

"Alice, I really don't care about what people will think off me. All I will have on my mind is to keep WARM" I stressed on the word warm. Knowing Alice, she'll buy my skirts and shorts for my winter wardrobe.

She sighed shaking her head like I was missing something.

I finally closed up my last suitcase, and loaded it into the van then headed back to the house.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked Alice as she followed me to the kitchen.

"Um...whatever you're having" she said and sat down at the dining table.

I handed her the cup of hot chocolate and sat across from her. My flight wasn't till eleven tonight, so I had a couple hours to relax.

"So..." Alice said in her suspicious tone. But, I knew what she wanted to talk about, she'd been pestering me about it all afternoon.

"I hope he comes to at least say goodbye" I confessed my wishes.

She nodded. She knew that I was in love with him, I told Alice everything....well...not _everything..._

She was like my sister, I told her about all the 'girly' stuff.

"Well....I mean I can't hope for more. But I wish that he might love me back, ya know? I wish that before I get in the van, he sweep me off my feet, telling me he loves me and begging me to stay" I said quietly, but I knew that isn't reality, that stuff only happens in the movies.

"Would you stay if he did that?" Alice asked intently

"Of course, I mean, I'm leaving for New York mostly to get away from it all. If I stay here I'd be a love-sick puppy" I answered truthfully.

She just sighed and took another sip of her hot chocolate, as we sat there counting down the hours left.

--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

**(EPOV)**

So here I was, the perfect Edward Cullen, who never got into trouble. Stuck in a jail cell.

Just my luck.

And this was all because of a girl. A beautiful, caring, stubborn, emotional, intelligent girl.

And it was worth it.

I heard the door of my cell open, I hope it was the officer telling me I could get out.

But, I saw those two cowboy's.

The once from the club, from where I first met Tanya.

O, great! I sighed, hoping they wouldn't recognize me.

"This is your fourth time this week you've been in here boys, I hope you won't come back again" the officer said shoving them in.

"Are you kidding?! We love this place!" they said in unison

I just looked away trying to act normal.

"Hey! Look over there! It's the guy from the club, the one with blondie" one of them whispered to the other.

They both looked my way and slowly walked toward me.

"Hey! Boy! What's your name?" they asked

"Ahem....Edward. Edward Cullen" I mumbled. Could this situation get any worse.

"Oh! Like James. James Bond" the one with the dark curly hair said.

I just rolled my eyes and looked away

"Why the long face?" one of them asked as they sat next to me

I contemplated in my head, whether or not to tell them. I mean, they were strangers, but that would be better. They don't even know my. Maybe if I vent out how I feel to them I'll feel better.

"Well....There is this girl-" I started but was cut off

"Oooh...a girl" said one of them whistling

"Anyway, her name is Bella. And she's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I've never realized my true feelings for her, I'd always thought of her as slightly irritating. So I started dating Tanya, the strawberry blonde you were harassing" I said, as they looked down guiltily

"Hey, in our defense, she was smokin'" one said

I rolled my eyes and continued, "So, I dated her for a while, and Bella started to date a guy named Jacob. They eventually got engaged. But by that time I realized my feelings toward Bella were much stronger than friendship. And I was very jealous of Jacob. Just a few weeks ago, I broke it off with Tanya, telling her I was in love with Bella. And at the same time Jacob slapped Bella, and now they aren't engaged."

"Well, isn't that a good thing? Now you can be together" the blonde haired one said

"That's the thing. I don't even know if she feels the same way. And, in addition, she's leaving for New York tonight, and she's not coming back for four years. And I'm stuck in here because I got in a fight with her ex-fiancée for hurting her" I explained, while shaking my head. If I hadn't been so stupid I could have told Bella how I truly feel.

"What I would say, is to go and get her! Don't let a small obstacle throw you down" one scolded

"Yeah! Heck! We'll even help you" the curly haired one said

I looked up at them with hope and nodded, "So how do we get out of this place?" I asked

They looked at each other and nodded with a smile on both their faces.

"Just follow my lead, lover boy" the blonde one said

He suddenly took out his gun, hid it behind his back, and called out to the police man, on guard.

He was sitting at his desk, sleeping with a box of donuts in his lap.

He shot up quickly from his nap and came towards the cell.

"What do ya want" he asked his voice still thick with sleep

Blondie put the gun on the officers forehead and spoke in a deep, gruff voice "Open the door"

The frightened officer did what he was told and hastily put the key's into the cell and opened it.

The brown one waved to me, as we all walked freely out of the station.

"How did you do that?" I asked

"Eh...no big deal! We do that every time we come here. Once we get bored we just threaten the guard. It's usually the same guy...he has short term memory loss" they said

"No time for talking, take my horse and ride to the airport" the blonde one said

"It's 10:00, what time is her flight?" he asked

"11, I better go" I said as I hopped on the horse. My dad had taught me how to ride horses, since he was a ranch-man.

I galloped away.

"Good luck, lover boy!" they yelled in unison. _How do they do that?_

**(BPOV) (A/N: READ: I'm back tracking a bit--its 9 o' clock for Bella's POV)**

I looked around my room one last time, looking for anything I might have forgotten.

The room was empty and completely silent. It's hard to believe I'm leaving. There is so much I'm leaving behind, my parents, my stupid brother, my friend, Edward....

It was hard, there was this pressure in my heart, telling me not to go. But my brain had other plans.

"If we don't leave now we'll miss your flight" my dad said from my bedroom door

I smiled and nodded as I went outside and we all piled into the van.

All my friends were coming to say goodbye...except one very special friend.

I'd been very disappointed when he hadn't shown up, it hurts so bad.

The drive to the airport was slow and silent, the long empty roads had captured my mind as I looked at the yellow dotted lines.

We arrived at the airport around 9:30 and we all piled out of the car.

I gave each person a hug at the point where they couldn't go past.

"Thanks for everything guys" I said to all of them

I waited there for a few more minutes, hoping that Edward would show up magically....but of course that wouldn't happen.

I finally gathered up all the courage I could and started to walk away, but I couldn't help but look backward, looking at my family and friends for one last time.

**A/N: I think next chapter will be the last one!!!! And there will be an epilogue after that, so don't worry. **

**And if you are wondering if there will be a sequel...there won't be.**

**This is not a story that is meant to have a sequel...everything will fall into place later. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	14. Chapter 14: A Whole New World

**A/N: Yay! Last chapter!**

**This is exciting!**

**There may be a lot of errors! :(**

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 14: A Whole New World**_

**--**_airport--_

"A horse, really?" Rosalie asked surprised

Alice nodded her head and sighed, "I thought it was romantic!" she defended

"But, what about their happy ending?" Rose asked still questioning the story

"Oh, they'll get there happy ending" Emmett said

The all sat down on the chairs at the gate, awaiting the couple to come out of the plane.

"So Edward was scolding the horse..." Jasper continued

--

**(EPOV)**

Come on, horse! Can't you go any faster?!

This was a scene to see, a guy riding a horse through empty streets. I probably looked ridicules but this was the time to feel self conscious.

I had to get to Bella, before her plane left. Even if she didn't feel the same way, I HAD to tell her how I felt, or I would never know what would have happened.

**(Esme POV)**

Oh, dear god! I can't believe Edward could be so reckless!

He was in JAIL! Never would I have though he would end up there.

I was right know having me next door neighbor drive me to the police station. And as embarrassing as it was, I had to get my son out of there.

We came to a sudden stop at an intersection when a boy on a horse cam galloping down the street, not even bothering to look at the car that may have killed him. His face was set to what was in front of him. As I looked closer I realized who the hooligan was.

"Isn't that your son?" asked the neighbor

I shook my head, "No that is my husband's son" I replied, remembering my husband's love for horses.

"Let's go back, Susan" I ordered quietly sighing.

_He'll be alright._

**(BPOV) **

I walked slowly toward security, hoping that I would hear Edward call my name.

I carefully put my bag on the machine and walked through the sensors.

It was 10:30 now and I doubted that he'd be here to say goodbye.

It was just my fairytale. To have him beg me to stay, and have him love me the way I love him. I wished so badly for that to become reality.

I sat down at the gate. Yup...just a fairytale.

**(EPOV)**

I quickly jumped of the horse, tying the rope onto the pole to make sure he doesn't move.

I ran into the airport as I ran past travelers.

I jumped over the bar that separated the travelers from their family and friends. I looked up at the flight listings and searched for Bella's plane.

It didn't board yet...

And then I ran for it.

**(APOV)**

Some crazy guy jumped over us not even bothering to say sorry. I didn't realize who it was until they stopped to look at the screen.

"Isn't that Edward?" Emmett asked beside me

I felt a huge grin spread across my face.

Finally.

**(EPOV)**

From the corner of my eye I saw body guards push past everyone and started to run after me.

Suddenly I was surrounded. What could I do? I had to get to, Bella.

Suddenly I saw the x-ray machine at the security line. I had no other choice but to jump in there, darkness came with light following right after.

I jumped off, with people staring at me like I was crazy. But I was, I was crazy over Bella Swan.

I pushed my legs further, almost reaching the gate.

"Hey! Get back here!" said the guards

I just kept running, but the crowd was too much. I turned to my right and saw a door leading to a flight of stairs.

I quickly ran down them, but I knew the security guards were close behind.

**(BPOV)**

"Flight 1634,to New York will be boarding now" said an elegant voice on the intercom

I quickly stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder.

I felt my world crash down on my as a stood fifth in line. Guess he's not coming after all.

**(EPOV)**

I quickly found another door and tore past the crowd, but someone caught my jacket.

I quickly took it off and kept running, the guard hot on my trail. I could see the gate from here, I was just a couple of yards away.

I could see Bella's beautiful frame wait third in line to board the plane, that will take her away from me.

I felt the world become dizzy and everything started to get blurry.

"Bella!" I screamed hoping she would hear my, but I knew she couldn't I was too far away.

I was just a few feet away when I fell to the ground, my jaw hitting the cold tile floor. I knew I was immediately surrounded by security.

But that wouldn't stop me.

"Bella!" I yelled once more.

She finally turned around looking for the voice that called her name.

Her eyes finally found mine, and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

We just stared at each other for who knows how long, I felt the guards tugging on me. As Bella's face went from curiosity to shock.

What am I supposed to do now? Just tell her I love her.

Then it clicked. The night of Bella's graduation party.

"_A whole new world!_

_A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming" _ I started to sing

"_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

I knew she would remember what the song meant. I saw a huge grin break out on her face as she dropped everything and ran towards me, skidding on the tiled and engulfed me into a hug.

I slowly bent down and kissed he on the lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, it was perfect. It was a kiss that deserved fireworks in the background, a kiss where you would forget everything that was happening around us.

I reluctantly pulled away from her.

"I love you" I said as I looked deeply into her eyes.

"Your idiot! I love you too" she replied as she tackled me into another hug.

**(Security Guard POV)  
**

We all think this guys is a terrorist, everything he's doing is like one of them.

We kept up to him and he finally fell on the floor when we grabbed him.

"Did you get the terrorist?" asked the head officer over the walkie talkie.

Suddenly he started singing some Disney song.

"What is he doing now?!" Demanded the chief

"Ehm...well, I don't really know exactly....he's singing" I replied back. This man was crazy? Was the song some sort of signal or chant?

"When then sing it!" the head officer scolded

"Erm..._ A whole new world! __A new fantastic point of view!" _I said as I heard laughter in the background.

God! This was embarrassing!

**(BPOV)**

I cannot tell you how happy I am.

No happy isn't the right word....it was the fact the Edward came. He was there with me, and I knew I would always be safe with him.

Now, we were outside, with Edwards arm around my face.

"And, don't do that EVER again, there was lots of damage caused by all of this, ya hear me?!" scolded the guard.

We both nodded quickly.

"Yes, sir" mumbled Edward.

Once the security guard left Edward turned to me and gave me another passionate kiss.

"Ready?" he asked

"For what?" I replied as I tilted my head to the side

"For a big change in your life?" he said while gently taking my hand and kissing the back of it

"I was always ready" I replied, giving him one last peck on the lips.

He softly took a hold of my waist and lifted me up to the horse, while climbing up himself in front of me.

I was the gang smiling like maniacs as I waved at them. And, I also saw Alice wink....I swear she can see the future.

The point is, I was in love with Edward Cullen and he was in love with me, and I pray that it will stay like that forever.

And with that we rode off into the night...just like a fairytale.

**A/N: Done! **

**Don't worry, one more chapter with the Epilogue...I can't believe it's all done. **

**I enjoyed writing this story very much. **

**I would especially like to thank my readers with coping with my terribly busy schedule. **

**Thank you!**

**P.S. I'm welcome to new story ideas! PM or review to tell me about them!**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	15. Epilogue

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Epilogue **_

**(THIRD PERSON POV)**

--_airport--_

"There they are!" Emmett yelled as he jumped to his feet walking towards a beautiful couple.

The girl had long brown hair and beautiful dark brown eyes with so much depth in them, he stomach was slightly swollen indicating she was carrying a child. She was a gorgeous girl.

The man had his arm around her waist. He had a strong jaw line, bronze hair, and sparkling green eyes and was very handsome.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett rushed up to the couple and greeted them with hugs and kisses. Rosalie shot up from her sitting position eyeing the couple she had just heard about. Who's love story was unique and wonderful at the same time.

So they were Edward and Bella. They were just how she pictured them to be, both of them stunning and perfect together. The way they looked into each other's eyes from time to time made anyone's heart melt. Even Rosalie's.

After everyone was done greeting Rosalie took the opportunity and rushed up to hug them as well.

"It's so good to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you. It's like-like fictional characters coming to life!" she screeched as she hugged Edward and then Bella.

Both of them pulled away looking at the crazy woman.

"Who is she? And what the heck was she doing hugging me?!" they both thought

"Eh...guys. This is Rosalie, my...er" Emmett said stumbling upon his words.

"His girlfriend" Rosalie finished for him while kissing him on the cheek. And anyone could have seen Emmett blush a bright red color.

"Well, Rosalie. It's good to have you in the gang" Bella said with a bright, dazzling smile

They all left with each person with their respective other.

It was good to have everyone together...in the _Whole New World, _that wasn't as new as everyone thought it was, after all...the love will always be the same...

_fin._

**A/N: Thanks again for being such a great audience!**

**I hope you enjoyed my story. **

**Until next time! Farewell!**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	16. NEWS

**A/N: Hey readers!**

**I just wanted to tell you that my profile has been edited, so you can see my website and email (for fanfiction)**

**So I started a new story called: _In the End, We'll Watch the Sunset_**

**(I already put it up)**

**I'm not sure about what you'll think of it, and I'm not sure if I'm even going to continue it. I'll just see if people like it through reviews, so feel free to look at that as well! **

**Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~**_midnightwilight_**~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


End file.
